The present invention relates to an electroluminescent (EL) display device, to a method of manufacturing the EL display device, and to an electronic apparatus.
In the related art, there has been proposed a double-sided light-emitting type electroluminescent display device (hereinafter, referred to as ‘EL display device’) which emits light onto both transparent cathode and anode electrodes (e.g., see JP-A-2001-332392).
However, in the EL display device disclosed in JP-A-2001-332392, there has been a problem in that since an opposite side of the EL display device can be seen, a displayed image is reversed on a front side and a rear side of a panel, thus different images cannot be simultaneously displayed on the front side and the rear side of the panel.
In addition, in the EL display device disclosed in JP-A-2001-332392, there has been a problem in that since the EL display device does not have a top emission structure, the efficiency of extracting light is reduced due to array arrangement in a matrix-type panel.
Further, there has been a problem in that it is not possible to adjust the balance of luminance at the front side and the rear side, and to change the amount of information in a panel having the same light-emitting area on both faces.